


Bee's Kinktober Day Three

by thefruitbasket



Series: Bee's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2020, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket
Summary: Kinktober Day Three: VoyeurismThe Hunter returns to Oedon Chapel, tired and weary from the strain of the hunt, and comes across an interesting discovery.
Relationships: Adella/The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Series: Bee's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949038
Kudos: 12





	Bee's Kinktober Day Three

Her bones ached something fierce as she trudged back through the Cathedral Ward. It was an ache that all the blood vials in the city could not relieve. It was the ache of knowing the night was still young, despite the countless hours that had passed, and the ache of knowing there was still much more bloodshed to come. 

But such was her lot, and the lot of all hunters tonight. So she bore the ache and kept moving, eager for the peace of Oedon Chapel, her one refuge against the hell that had overtaken the rest of the city. 

She smelled the incense first as she came into the graveyard beside the chapel, or rather, she noticed the absence of the stench of blood and death that usually permeated the air. The bodies of the foes she had slain here hours earlier when she had departed the chapel remained where they had fallen, little more than hacked up bits and pieces. There was probably still some of their blood on her longsword. 

Her boots crunched over the gravel as she strode past them and finally arrived at the steps leading into the chapel. She exhaled as she passed the threshold and was bathed in the gentle light of the lanterns within. 

The old woman, her chair sat nearest the archway, looked at her as she entered. She figured she must have been quite the sight, her hunter’s garb drenched in red. If it hadn’t been for the ample incense floating about in the air she would have likely reeked of gore. 

“So you’re back,” the old woman said, turning her head away with distaste. The Hunter rolled her eyes. Some things never change. 

She moved further in, spotting the skeptical man watching her from his perch, but did not approach him, having little interest in his “advice” at the moment. 

As she moved to make for the lantern, she noticed a vacancy in the corner. Adella was not in her usual spot sitting between the statues. This gave the Hunter pause, and she glanced around for the woman. Arianna sat in her chair on the upper part of the room, and the Chapel Dweller was farther in, but no sign of the nun. 

It would be madness to leave the safety of the chapel on a night like this, and while Adella was perhaps still a little shaken from her time in the Hypogean Gaol, surely she was not unstable enough as to depart into the city. 

The Hunter moved up towards the Chapel Dweller, who looked up at the sound of her approaching footsteps. His vacant eyes seemed to scan the air in front of him as if trying to see her. 

“Hunter? Is that you?” She offered no reply, as per usual, but he still seemed to understand, “Welcome back! Here to rest a spell? It’s as safe as always here…” he trailed off with a few quiet chuckles, and had she not already known him to be good to his word, she would have thought his mannerisms awfully suspicious. 

After a moment, he spoke back up, “The holy woman passed by just a little bit ago, heading for the doors,” he gestured with a gnarled hand to the doors that marked the main entrance of the chapel, “Didn’t say what she was up to, but would you be willing to look into it? Make sure she’s alright? I’d be awfully upset if she wandered off and got hurt…” 

Ah, so that was where she’d disappeared to. The Hunter turned on her heel and stepped towards the doors he’d gestured to. They lead back towards the sewers and the tomb where she’d fought Gascoigne. Hardly a place for a nun with a frail constitution. 

Even though some of the chapel’s residents were less than hospitable to her, despite her role in their arrival there, the Hunter still saw it as her duty to help protect them. And while they may have only been five people amidst the countless other citizens of Yharnam, they were five people that she stood a chance to help survive the night. 

She began to make her way down the spiral staircase through the door, using her hand to guide her through the gloom. As she neared the bottom, an odd sound began to reach her ears. 

At first, she thought it was weeping; slight gasps and quick breaths coming from the room at the bottom of the stairs. But as she came to the doorway she realized this was not the case. 

This room served as the buffer between the sewers and the chapel, a simple space with some bookshelves and tables. She’d passed through here what felt like ages ago and gave it no second thought, there being nothing of interest to her here but the chest she’d quickly looted. 

But now there was something of interest in the room, lying atop the farthest table with her skirts hiked up. 

The figure was instantly recognizable as Adella, as while the Hunter could not see her face she could identify the woman’s attire and the sound of her voice. The nun was the source of the noise she’d heard, and as the Hunter very clearly realized, Adella was not crying. 

The woman was faced away from her, so the Hunter couldn’t see exactly what the nun was doing, but based on the arm moving between her legs and the quiet sounds Adella was making, she could make a decent guess. 

The Hunter felt her face redden a little, aware that this was not something she had any right to be observing, and she made to step away while her presence was still unnoticed when a new noise from Adella made her freeze. 

“Oh, my dear Hunter…” came the nun’s quiet voice, just barely audible over the sound of the heartbeat thudding in the Hunter’s ears. 

Well, this was an unexpected development. She’d known the nun was fond of her, but she believed that went no further than appreciation for saving her. But this was...something new. They’d known each other for tonight alone, and while the night may have defied all notions of normalcy by enduring for as long as it had, it still seemed as though there was far too little time shared between the two of them to warrant this.

Though...certainly stranger things had happened tonight. Could she blame the woman for seeking what relief she could find? And, oddly enough, she found she wasn't exactly offended.

The Hunter was brought back from her thoughts by another faint moan from Adella, and this time the sound made something low in the Hunter’s belly feel funny. 

She was not the most...experienced of women, but she knew enough to understand what she was feeling. It came with a strong twinge of shame, knowing she was doing this without Adella’s consent. Yet she could not tear her eyes away from the sight before her. 

Adella shifted then, her other hand joining the first between her legs, and the Hunter likely went as red as the blood on her coat at the sound the nun made after that. She steadied herself with a hand on the wall beside her, trying to keep her breathing steady and cursing the many layers of leather and the countless buckles and clasps that stood between her and relieving the sudden ache she felt between her legs that had nothing to do with being weary from the hunt.

The Hunter didn’t know how long she stood there, squirming with an awkward arousal she could do nothing about, eyes locked onto Adella’s form before her and listening to the woman pant and gasp. The woman’s wordless sounds alone were sinful enough to hear, but when she would whisper for her dear Hunter it was like a kick in the chest. 

Abruptly, Adella stiffened and threw her head back with a silent cry, the Hunter watching on as if looking away would pain her. When Adella fell back against the table, breathing heavily and limp, the Hunter finally felt whatever weight had been rooting her feet in place lift.

Part of her wanted to go join Adella, but the idea of having to confront her about this seemed even more daunting than fighting endless swarms of beasts. And so, face burning, the Hunter quickly turned and made her way back up the stairs.


End file.
